OVS2E10 Special Delivery
Plot Ben's doorbell rings. He answers it to find Thunderpig standing there. Thunderpig accuses Ben of eating his father, which Ben denies. Ben turns into Echo Echo as Thunderpig attacks. Echo Echo makes clones and shouts at Thunderpig. Thunderpig chases Echo Echo and attacks. Echo Echo keeps screaming as he flees. The Echo Echoes make a sonic shield and then a sonic blast, which knocks away Thunderpig, but also destroys Mr. Baumann's car. Echo Echo turns into Ben as Baumann storms outside, furious. Ben tries to convince Baumann that it was Thunderpig's fault. Baumann remembers other times Ben has destroyed his car: five year old Ben burned it with a magnifying glass. Eleven year old Ben fought Dr. Animo with Way Big and threw his truck into orbit, destroying the car in the process. Fifteen year old Ben as Big Chill froze the car along with a DNAlien, then broke it in half when trying to unfreeze it. In the present, Baumann makes Ben do deliveries for him in Undertown, without the Omnitrix, to pay off the damage. Annoyed, Ben does so, grumbling the whole time. He makes a delivery to Pakmar, destroying his stuff as usual while he does so. While Ben makes a delivery to a bar, Corvo steals one of his packages. He brings it to an auction Psyphon is holding. The first item Psyphon auctions is a date with Fistina, which is bought by an eager Kraaho. Corvo arrives with the bag, which contains an extremely potent power source: a dwarf star. Psyphon opens the bag, only to find a bag of goldfish. The real dwarf star is still with Ben. The crowd starts to stir. Corvo flees as Psyphon checks the deliveryperson on the label. He sees that it is Ben. At the mention of his name, the crowd files out. Zombozo plots to steal the star with Fistrick and Zombozo. Psyphon vows to get it first. Ben is making deliveries when the trio steals his cart. He turns into Armodrillo and tunnels after them. Armodrillo is confused as to why the trio are together and stealing groceries. Armodrillo wrestles with Trombipulor, but Zombozo smacks Armodrillo with a hammer. Armodrilo knocks Trombipulor away and Fistrick blasts him. Armodrillo sends a shock towards Fistrick and he falls into the ground. Zombozo tosses clown items at Armodrillo. He bursts a ballon and runs off with the cart. Armodrillo makes a shockwave that stops him and tips the cart. The trio flees and Armodrillo turns inro a confused Ben. Ben calls Baumann and asks why people would want to steal the packages. When he assures Baumann that nothing has been stolen, Baumann angrily tells him to finish and hangs up. Ben is at his last delivery: goldfish. Kraaho watch him and grab the goldfish. Ben chases the thief to Seebik. Ben turns into AmpFibian and dodges the Kraahos' blasts. He grabs some and shocks them. Seebik flees with the fish as AmpFibian takes out the remaining Kraaho and chases him. They go to a car junkyard. AmpFibian shocks Seebik and turns into Ben. Ben picks up the dropped bag and opens it, only to find the dwarf star. Psyphon arrives with the goldfish. Psyphon demands the dwarf star. Zombozo, Fistrick, the Vreedles, Vulkanus, Trombipulor, Tummyhead, and Sunder emerge from the junk. Psyphon demands the dwarf star. Ben is willing to trade it for the goldfish. Confused, Psyphon accidentally talks Ben out of the deal. Psyphon orders his minions to attack and Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur quickly takes out Trombipulor and Tummyhead, but is blasted by Fistrick and the Vreedles. He tackles them and punches Sunder. He tosses Sunder's glider into space. It hits Baumann's truck, which starts to fall. Zombozo whips Humungousaur, but Humungousaur dodges and knocks cars onto him, Vulkanus, and Fistina. Fistina and Vulkanus emerge as Psyphon switches the bags. He pulls out the dwarf star as Humungousaur fights Vulkanus and Fistina. He smashes them together as Psyphon places the dwarf star into his armor, supercharging himself. Humungousaur runs at Psyphon, but Psyphon blasts him away. Pspyohn shields himself from Humungousaur and knocks him away. He then attacks, punching and blasting Humungousaur, and defeating him. He tosses Humungousaur away and he turns into Ben. Ben hides from Psyphon and turns into Toepick. Psyphon laughs at Toepick, but Toepick turns to him and slowly opens his mask. What Psyphon sees horrifies him. He tries to flee, but runs into a refrigerator. Toepick turns into Ben and takes the dwarf star and goldfish. Ben finishes his delivery and returns to Baumann, who has fixed his car. Just as Baumann is finally happy, the truck falls into his house, destroying it. Ben runs into his house as Baumann shouts after him. Dejected, Baumann sits in his chair, and it begins to rain. Impact *Ben transforms into Toepick for the first time *Young Ben transforms into Way Big for the first time in Omniverse *Vulkanus and DNAliens are introduced in Omniverse *Thunderpig is introduced Way Big OV II.PNG|Young Way Big|link=Way Big Toepick.PNG|Toepick|link=Toepick Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Five Year Old Ben *Young Ben *UAF Ben *Undertown aliens *Pakmar Villains *Thunderpig *Dr. Animo *Animo's Bug *DNAlien *Corvo *Psyphon *Fistina *Zombozo *Trombipulor *Fistrick *Seebik *Kraaho *Rhomboid Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle *Vulkanus *Tummyhead *Sunder Aliens *Echo Echo *Way Big (Young Ben) *Big Chill (UAF Ben) *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Humungousaur *Toepick Category:Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Omniverse Episodes